Maggie Walsh
was a UC Sunnydale professor and director of the Initiative military organization. She was also the mentor of Riley Finn, who served as her teaching assistant, and the creator of Adam. Biography Professor Walsh first became involved with Buffy Summers when the young Slayer was enrolled in her Introduction to Psychology class, along with Willow Rosenberg and Oz in their first year at UC Sunnydale. At the university, Walsh had a fearsome reputation as an academic and taskmaster."The Freshman" However, like Buffy, she also led a secret double life: she was a chief member of the Initiative, a secret government agency located below the university. The Initiative employed a team of commandos, led by Riley Finn, tasked with capturing demons and vampires. The captured demons were taken back to the Initiative facilities, where experiments were performed on them."The Initiative" Along Dr. Francis Angleman, Walsh was also involved in the 314 Project, a secret operation intended to create a race of bio-mechanical demonoids, supersoldiers combining human, demon, and machine. The first of these was Adam."Primeval" Walsh maintained a close relationship with Riley. As he developed a relationship with Buffy, the identity of the Slayer became known to Walsh. Though she initially thought that Buffy was a useful ally, Walsh soon disliked her unpredictability and unwanted curiosity, especially in regards to Project 314. Eventually, Walsh tried to kill Buffy by sending her on a mission on which she was ambushed by two demons released from the Initiative's holding cells while armed with a defective taser blaster. However, Buffy defeated the demons and appeared on the monitors when Walsh prematurely announced Buffy's death to Riley, causing the latter to lose trust in her."The I in Team" As Walsh retreated to the labs of Project 314, she plotted how to use Adam to defeat Buffy. However, the creature awoke and impaled Walsh with his Polgara skewer, killing her, and escaped from the Initiative. Reanimation Adam artificially reanimated Walsh's and Angleman's corpses with "moderate brain activity" for the final stage the 314 Project, which involved locking up the Initiative and then unleashing all captured demons on the soldiers so they would annihilate each other. This would leave behind a large number of human and demon corpses to build an entire army of creatures like Adam. Walsh also had set Riley up to be part of 314 by implanting a Behavior Modifier chip within his chest that could be used to control his actions. When Buffy appeared at the secret laboratory to confront Adam and save Riley, the undead Walsh tried to attack her with a bone saw. Riley managed to remove the chip in his body and ripped out the tubes pumping blood to keep Walsh reanimated, killing her for good. After the Scooby Gang defeated Adam and defeated the demons rampaging within the complex alongside the Initiative soldiers, the U.S. government deemed that Walsh's vision of using demons for military purposes was brilliant, but ultimately impossible due to the volatile nature of demonkind, officially closing down the Initiative. Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Lindsay Crouse. *In the Star Trek novel The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, it is implied that she is the same person as scientist Maggie Erickson, engaged to be married to Dr. Everett Walsh. In 1974, she was in India working on Project Chrysalis, genetically engineering superhumans. Her much-discussed doctoral dissertation had been in child psychology. *Maggie Walsh is very similar to Valerie Cooper from the X-Men universe. The two women are scientists charged by the American federal government to study the question of the demons/mutants and the possible threats against the human beings. However, they do not succeed in controlling the problem and it turns around against them like the treason of Adam/Mystique. Appearances Canonical Other *''Haunted, Part Three'' *''Haunted, Part Four'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Three'' *''Note from the Underground, Part Four'' ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' novels *''The Journals of Rupert Giles'' }} References fr:Maggie Walsh pt-br:Maggie Walsh Category:Humans Category:Females Category:The Initiative Category:Scientists and doctors Category:314 Project Category:Undead beings Category:Deceased individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:UC Sunnydale faculty Category:Big Bads Category:Human Masters Category:Scholars and researchers